The objectives of the educational core will be to provide 1. Education in nanotechnolgy and cancer for students, faculty and staff of participating institutions. 2. Enhanced communication among students, faculty and staff within and between member institutions through group educational opportunities and net based portals 3. Education and awareness in nanotechnology applications in cancer for community health care providers in oncology Our overall aim is to provide education and facilitate communication in the community for applications of nanotechnology to oncology. To achieve these objectives the specific aims of the center will include AIM 1: Identification, collection, organization and communication of courses at member institutions in nanotechnology and oncology AIM 2: Creation of seminar series to focus on nanotechnology and oncology and their audio/visual archive through CCNE website AIM 3: Development, implementation, webcast and archive of forums and workshops to facilitate discussions among members of CCNE. AIM 4: Outreach to community health care providers in oncology through on-site seminars, webcasts, and internet portal AIM 5: Institute workshops at national meetings with presentations by all the CCNE's Public relevance. The educational component of this Center for Cancer and Nanotechnology Excellece seeks to promote the education in the new field of nanotechnology for cancer scientists and in the field of cancer for the engineers, chemists and physicists who conduct research in nanotechnology. We also seek to provide venues for these different scientists from different organizations in different parts of California to chat and discuss ideas. Simultaneously, we shall bring our knowledge of cancer and nanotechnology to health care providers specializing in cancer treatment so that they can understand the tools of treatment and diagnosis which will be available to them in the future.